ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is a Petrosapien alien from the planet Petropia. He was first used in the first episode, And Then There Were 10. Fred 40: The New Life <----- Ahmad's Diamondhead is similar to Alternate Ben 10,000's. Appearance Diamondhead in the Original Series Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on side half and white on the other with the Omnitrix symbol on his left chest. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's torso is similar toChromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead is a silicon based life form with a body made of an extremly dense and hard biological crystal, mak ing him nearly invulnerable. He can manipulate the atomic structure of his diamond physiology at will, allowing him to create crude crystal weapons from any part his body on demand or fire crystal shards from his hands. In certain ways, he can reshape his projectiles into certain shapes. He can even control those that are not connected to his body. This same ability also allows him to regenerate to an extent, such as regrowing lost limbs. In addition to growing crystal from himself, Diamondhead can grow crystal over other objects. In the episode, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Ben as Diamondhead, seems to levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, defeating him. Lasers and other similar weapons are useless against Diamondhead, as his crystal body acts as a prism, refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin, defeat Vilgax, and smash apart various objects with relative ease (an example of this is when he mutilated a semi truck just by sneezing). The one drawback to Diamondhead's crystal form is the crystal itself, which can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations. Though his diamond structure is durable, it can be damaged with sufficient force. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from. He also seems to be able to survive if shattered, given his head is still intact. In Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures, Diamondhead can now create energy shards and shoot energy bursts from his body. In John Smith 10, Diamondhead can merge with and phase through his crystal structures. Weaknesses Diamondhead is weak against sonic waves.In Ultimate Sacrifire he is hurt by sentient Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic waves.In Ben 10 vs Negative 10 Part 1,he is attacked by Dr Animo's sonic waves. Gwen 10 After turning into Heatblast, she then turns into Diamondhead after learning about many of the other aliens, but she doesn't turn into Wildmutt after Heatblast like Ben had done in And Then There Were 10. Her fight with the giant Vilgax drone almost mirrors Ben's fight in the pilot. However, she uses her book smarts to effectively rebound the laser blast without doing more than necessary damage. Race Against Time Diamondhead appears as the third alien Ben transforms into in a live-action movie and fights Eon once but gets away. Ben spent his remaining time as Diamondhead in the girls' locker room. Alien Force Diamondhead makes an appearance in the third season premiere of Alien Force, regenerating from Chromastone's remains after Vilgax destroyed him. Diamondhead's appearance is slightly altered (but similar to his appearance in Ben 10,000), with a primarily dark blue uniform that also covers part of his head (however, all petrosapiens have this natural "costume". It wasn't seen before since Ben's clothing covered it), and his crystal body is more blueish and dosent make the same crystal-like noise when he walks anymore. But it is just possible that Diamondhead's dark purple uniform never appeared before because both Diamondhead and the Petrosapien race were restored by Sugilite's DNA. It is also a fact that Diamondhead has six crystals in his back (instead of two) and more two in his chest, exactly like Sugilite. In this series, his crystals can explode, and he demonstrates the ability to psychokinetically control the crystal he creates. Diamondhead's body is different in that his Omnitrix symbol is now in his chest and his eyes are now green. He also has a similar body structure to the one of Chromastone, a related species. In the episode The Secret of Chromastone, all Petrosapiens have a dark purple body (in the original series, we never saw that, since Ben, Tetrax, and all the Petrosapiens were wearing clothes). Ben transforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroys Chromastone's body, but the crystals that made up Chromastone re-constituded into Diamondhead, giving Ben access to this form once again. As Diamondhead, Ben states "You're in trouble Vilgax; I've had a lot of practice with this one," indicating Diamondhead is one of the alien forms that he had a lot of experience with (this may be in reference to a scene from an episode of the original series, in which a young Ben can be seen training in this form under the guidance of Grandpa Max), possibly due to it being one of his original ten alien forms. Ben proves this by using it to literally crush Vilgax, forcing the villain to yield defeat. Ben's use of Diamondhead to defeat Vilgax is ironic since he is the one ultimately responsible for the destruction of Petropia. Diamondhead is now once again selectable in the Omnitrix. Ben briefly transforms into Diamondhead in the episode Single-Handed, after becoming trapped in the Null Void after he is dimensionally displaced from his left hand (the hand that wears the Omnitrix) by the bounty hunter Sunder. This saves Ben's girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, from Sunder, while she is trying to protect Ben's left hand and the Omnitrix. Ben's dimensionally displaced hand protects Julie by firing Diamondhead's crystal shards. However, this causes problems for Diamondhead, as his left arm, even with the hand gone, also fires shards, unintentionally destroying a rock bridge he was walking on. Diamondhead also appeared in the episode In Charms Way, fighting a hypnotized Kevin. Diamondhead also appears in The Secret of Chromastone by releasing Sugilite inside him, where he saves his home planet Petropia, with the crystal Vilgax had, that can regenerate Petropia and their species. He was also used by Albedo to fight and kidnap Kevin and one of the alien forms Vilgax's army of bioids take. His appearance in Alien Force demontrates that Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens are somewhat related. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He is used thrice in Wrath of the Xenocytes, first to train with Kevin, second to locate Tetrax, and third to fight DNTetrax. Albedo 10 Appearences *Plumber Time Tomas 10 Diamondhead is an upcoming alien in Tomas 10. He will appear the way he looks in Omniverse. *Fighting with the Enemy (debut) *Aliens vs. The World Ben 10 : Potis Altiare Sugilite's return Mike 10 Diamondhead is set to appear in Mike 10 Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Diamondhead is more buff. He appears in The Revolt Revealed, where he fights some Plutonians. Appearances *The Revolt Revealed Kurt 10 Appearences Season 1 *And Then There Was Kurt 10 Season 2 *Kurt vs Rex *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Hunted...Again Season 2.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Jimmy 10 He is mentioned in the series, and may be unlocked on the Decatrix. {C}﻿ Ben 10: Omni Alien Diamondhead is one of the main aliens in the Omnimatrix. Appearences *The Unknown Rent 10 Diamondhead first use in Meet the ten part 2 to defeat the giant drone. Dex 10 *A message from Canada Ben 10 omniverse unbound he makes his first reappearance in the episode Sugilite's return being used to play basketball with rook. Len 10 Len's version of Diamondhead is Diamondbread. He is made of hard, frozen bread, and has the same powers of Diamondhead, except he shoots frozen bread instead of diamonds. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix The Rise Ben 10: Generations *He makes his first reappearence in "This Day Just Get's Worse" to fool Vulkanus into having his Machine destroyed Tommy 12 In Fighting with Andafight, Gem the Petrosapien touches the Twelvtrix resulting in Diamondhead. He will most likely have a new form on the Poderultimotrix. His appearance is the OS Diamondhead. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Ben 10: MEGA Alien In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Diamondhead looks like Ben 10,000 (original series) Diamondhead. He retains his regular powers along with Chromastones powers. He can absorb energy and redirect it and can fly. Miggy Wiggy In this series, Diamondhead is activated in the third season. His name in this series is Diarama. Still with the same powers, Diarama can now make items from diamond. He can make a sword, a boomerang and other more. Ben 10: Alien Universe In this Alien Force remake series, Diamondhead is used very frequently as of the fifth episode, possibly racking up the most transformations for an Omnitrix alien in Ben 10: Alien Universe. Appearances *Homesick Trilogy: Part 1 *Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part (by Albedo Ben and Ben) *10 Again *Ben 10: Alien Queen *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix *Charmed to Perfection Ben 10: Peace In Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Enocher Ego: Jacob Diamondhead is the very first alien that Jacob uses. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Call_to_Adventure The Call to Adventure Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures In Omnitrix Adventures, Diamondhead now has on impenetrable black armor with white lines and sleeves that cover his forearms. He wears white pants with black lines over the knees and has on a blue belt with a triangular shape on it. He dons black high-tech boots and has three large diamond shards on his back, two spikes on his elbows and back legs, and two extra ones below his back. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. *The Chamber of Mysteries (re-unlocked by Azmuth) *Ben 10,000,000 (first-reappearance) Alix- United Heroes Alix uses Diamondhead in many situations including fighting Shadowstrike. He now looks like a recolored Tetrax John Smith 10 In the episode Hunted (John Smith 10), Tetrax touches the Omnitrix, allowing for Diamondhead to be unlocked. Appearances: *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x3) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) *Voided (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) *Love (John Smith 10) (by Julie) Version]] Gallery Diamondhead_BTROE.JPG|BTROE 6 - Diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead in the original series Diamondhead.gif Diamondhead 2.gif Diamondhead Gwen3.png|Gwen as Diamondhead Diamondhead Reversed.png|Diamondhead reversed Diamondhead alien force pencil.jpg|rough sketch Future Diamondhead.png|Gumball's Diamondhead Haywire ChamAlien.png|Haywire Diamondhead with ChamAlien ImagesCAXJSZ5C.jpg N10diamondhead.png|Noah 10 N10smdiamondhead.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Stan as Diamondhead.png|Stan as Diamondhead Diamondhead k10.png|Kurt as Diamondhead Diamondshard22332.png|Diamondshard untitled.JPG|DiamondHead duo with ghostfreak infected diamondhead.png|infected diamondhead New diamondhead.JPG|Dunamis as Diamondhead di.png|Max 13|link=Max 13 Diamonddhead.png|Bryce's Diamondhead in B10UH Ultimate diamondhead2.png|Diamondheads ultimate form Ultimate diamondhead in ov.png|diamondheads ultimate form in omniverse Category:ET Category:Aliens Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Crystal aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Characters Category:Canon Aliens Category:Petrosapien Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Tennyson Force Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Finn 10 Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:T-12 Category:Snackatrix Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens in T12 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:omnimatrix Category:ben 10 omni alien Category:the unknown Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Mike 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Rex 14 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes